Long Way To Nowhere
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: SummerSlam weekend was where things always got crazy... but no one thought about how crazy things would get this time around. Can an old friendship be salvaged or is it too late? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)


_**February 23rd 2004… **_

_The screams were near deafening and 13 year old Amanda rushed to 3 year old Chihiro, picking up the sobbing child and Chihiro burying her head into Amanda's right shoulder._

_And a glance back at the Tv had given her the reason as to why Chihiro had freaked out._

"_Hey, it's okay, sweetie. That mean man won't hurt you." Amanda replied softly, rubbing Chihiro's back as Yukie ran back into the house._

"_What happened?!" Yukie asked._

"_She saw Brock F5 Steve Austin. I turned away to grab one of her toys that she had thrown across the room and…" Amanda explained, Yukie lightly rubbing Amanda's right shoulder to calm her as Amanda was getting upset and blaming herself._

"_That crazy man hurt Uncle Steve!" Chihiro responded as tears still ran down her face, Yukie gently taking her baby sister into her arms._

"_It's okay, he's okay. Sometimes they just play a little rough, kiddo." Yukie explained as she brushed Chihiro's tears away._

"_That's all they were doing?" Chihiro asked hesitantly._

"_Yeah. Brock just doesn't play nice at times, like that cat that stole your cat's mouse the other day." Amanda explained, Chihiro nodding._

_She seemed content with that explanation but it didn't ease the guilt Amanda felt… and Yukie knew it._

_It was once Amanda had gone into a different room that she had returned one of Brock's calls._

"_You see what happened?" Brock asked._

"_Yeah… but so did Chihiro and it scared her." Amanda explained, Brock feeling guilty._

"_Damn, I'm sorry. Little kids don't understand things like that." Brock responded._

"_It would help better if Hiro wasn't a pisspoor parent and would explain things like that to her… I hope those kids get away from him sooner rather than later." Amanda replied._

"_You need to get away from him too. I saw you hiding bruises on your face a few weeks ago." Brock responded._

"_Yeah, true. Spineless cops." Amanda replied, muttering the last part… but Yukie knew that Amanda had lost all faith in the law._

_And she didn't blame her one bit… _

**Present time**_**, SummerSlam 2015… **_

"I didn't call for the bell!" Charles Robinson shouted at the timekeeper as Brock noticed the blood on Amanda's face and Finn pressing a towel to it.

It was a scripted fall but Amanda had caught the edge of the commentators table, which had evoked a yell and Amanda looked up.

And her eyes widened in shock to see a raven and teal haired woman holding back a raven haired teen, the color draining from Amanda's face.

"It was an accident, Chihiro!"

"Accident, my ass! She's fucking bleeding, he should've stayed gone all those years ago!"

Finn guided Amanda to the back with the trainers following them as the match continued with Undertaker hitting Brock with a low blow.

After Amanda was hugged by John, who had left to go back to his locker room, examined and stitched up Finn got her to look at him.

"Hey, who were those two? You look like you saw ghosts, Lovely." Finn responded.

"Yukie and Chihiro Shirabuki… I haven't seen them or their brother since I left Massachusetts 10 years ago. I wanted to wait til I was finished with high school to leave but there was an accident one day. A bridge had collapsed and Yukie and I almost drowned, we had walked away mostly unharmed but… she was angry and said that if I hadn't gone outside, she would've never gone looking for me and that she didn't consider me her friend anymore. I waited til I finished the school year and then I left, thinking that if she wasn't going to explain why she had pushed me away that I shouldn't wait for an explanation… I feel guilty for not knowing the truth but I felt like I had lost one of my closest friends." Amanda explained once the shock had subsided, Finn lightly rubbing his right hand up and down her back before pulling her into his arms.

"Maybe she's still out there waiting for you, Darlin'." Finn responded.

"Maybe…" Amanda replied as she started to stand up but Finn stopped her, concerned for her as Amanda was rattled from the blow to her head and face.

"It's best for you to heal right now. If your friend yells at you, she might cause you to have a migraine." Finn explained.

"Or worsen the one Brock caused." Amanda responded before she stretched out on her side, her head resting in Finn's lap and him lightly rubbing the back of it… at the moment Seth walked in.

"There's some kid out here asking to see Mandy and a woman trying to talk her out of it." Seth replied.

"Give her some time to relax after Brock injured her." Finn responded.

"It couldn't have been that bad of a blow." Seth replied dismissively, which aggravated Finn… but he kept his temper back.

And the only reason he did so was because he was more concerned about Amanda instead of fighting with Seth.

"She was busted open and has a migraine, Seth. Lower your voice and choose your timing better." Finn responded before the door was slammed open completely and he, Amanda and Seth saw Yukie storm in.

"Why do you always end up back in my life at the most inconvenient timing?!" Yukie retorted as Finn helped Amanda sit up.

"Listen lady, my friend just took a hell of a fall and could've had another seizure. You as well as him need to back off and think before going off at her for the choices she made in her younger years." Finn responded as John and Hunter reached the trainer's office.

"Yukie?!" John replied after a few moments of shock, Yukie turning to him.

"Who's this grown ass man near your kid sister?!" Yukie questioned after motioning to Finn.

"Finn and Mandy are friends. If you're put off by the age difference, don't be. He's not taking advantage of her… this one on the other hand..." John explained, motioning to Seth. "He took advantage of Mandy's trust and friendship from the beginning, as Chihiro told me earlier." He responded, which made Seth curse under his breath.

"The hell is he talking about, Seth?" Amanda and Finn questioned simultaneously.

"I have no fucking idea." Seth responded.

"You're lying." Amanda replied.

"Why would he? You're the liar here!" Yukie responded.

"You stay out of this, blue haired trash. No wonder Mandy never called you or even wrote you back, she probably got bored of you anyway." Seth retorted angrily.

"Oh, you rotten little prick!" Amanda responded as she tried to charge at Seth but Finn stopped her and John dragged Seth out by his right ear, Seth screaming in pain.

John threw him into the parking garage door and repeatedly punched him before he grabbed him by his throat.

"You've been torturing my kid sister and it stops now!" John threatened, slamming Seth's head against the door and rendering him unconscious before leaving him there.

He had to tell Yukie what he had found out earlier.


End file.
